who am I?
by wolfs1999
Summary: Am a hero or a villain? Did I do this? I look up at him. He is my master and I am his puppet. Warning:character death/gore
1. Chapter 1

I don't know who I am anymore. Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, Dan, or something else. I don't know if I'll ever know who I am again. Am I sadistic or nice? A hero or a villain? A ghost or a human? I just don't know who I am any more. Will I destroy Amity or save it? Am I a hero or a menace? I just don't know who I am anymore. Will I get destroyed or will I destroy? Am I still a hero to Sam or am I the bad guy? I don't who I am anymore. Can I say anything aloud that's not a lie? At least I can be honest when I say that I don't know who a I am. I'm losing all of my control. Am I ghost or a beast? Fenton or Phantom? Danny or Dan? Geek or a bully? A nerd or a jock? Am I sarcastic or mean? Am I an angel or a demon? I just don't know who I am anymore. Will I make it out of this alive or will I die trying? I look up. He's staring right at me. I look over next to me and see their blood. I can't believe that I did this. Did I do this or was it Dan? Someone else maybe? Was I just a witness or did I do this gruesome deed? What even happened here?

"Good job, my dear boy. You did your job exceedingly well," he says. I did do this. I killed them. I drop the knife in my hand and change back into human form. My clothes are stained with red. Stained with blood. Stained with their blood because I killed them. I killed them. I killed them. Oh my God. I killed my friends. I killed my family. I killed Sam. I killed them.

"Come along, child. We still have more work to do," he says. I look up at him. I stare into his red eyes and I obey. I obey like the little puppet that I am. I am his pawn and he is my king. I must obey our I will die. I am his puppet. I am his pawn. I am his to control. I always will be. I will kill agian. I will take down cities. I am not Dan, nor am I Danny. I am both Dan and Danny. I am neither Fenton nor Phantom, yet I am both Fenton and Phantom. He is me and I am he. We are one. We are sadistic and nice. We are both a hero and a villain. We are both human and ghost; we will destroy Amity and save it. I am a hero and a menace. I will get destroyed and I will destroy. I am the hero and the bad guy. Everything that I say is both a lie and the truth. Every word. I am a ghost and a beast. Neither a geek nor a bully, just a shadow in the universe. Someone that exists, but isn't noticed. Neither a jock nor a nerd. I am both sarcastic and mean. An angel and a demon. I will die, but I will also survive. I did it. I did the gruesome deed. I see a flash of white out of the corner of my eye.

"Go," Master says and I just nod as I make a knife out of ice. I stalk towards my prey. She shouldn't have followed me.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	2. Chapter 2

I get close enough to confirm that it's a girl, but then I wake up. That's always where it stops and it's the same dream that I've been having for a month now. It's always the same dream and I still don't know who my 'master' is or who that girl is. I can hear myself thinking, though I never see myself. It's almost like I'm living it, except I know that those horrid thoughts can't be mine. There's no possible way that they're my thoughts! Those where the thoughts of someone truly insane. I am definitely sane. I think. My alarm clock drills it's loud sound into my skull and I groan. It's Monday, which means that I have to drag myself to school and deal with bullies, or more specifically, Dash. I don't know what's worse, school or that dream.

"Danny, get up! You don't want to be late!" Says you, I think as Jazz knocks on my door to make sure I'm up.

"I'm up!" I call back and she leaves. "Hey! Wait!" I yell.

"What?" She asks, opening the door.

"Is it cold outside?" I ask. My ghost powers make it so that I don't get cold. Well, ever since I my ice powers started developing more, but I still have to pretend that I do so that no one suspects anything.

"A light hoodie would work," Jazz answers and leaves. I throw on my usual outfit and shoes before grabbing my red and white hoodie from the closet. Just another thing to not make me not want to get up. It's fall, almost winter, so it's cold which means that I have to wear hoodies and jackets which means that I get to be hot and sweaty just to hold up appearances. Ten minutes later and im walking up the steps of the only high school in Amity Park, Casper High, home of the infamous A-Listers. Amity Park is this small urban town that's home of Danny Phantom. I'm Danny Phantom, the town's hero, but that's a little known fact for both. Only my friends and a few ghosts, including my clone, Danielle, or Dani as she likes to be called, knew about me being Danny Phantom. Everyone else thinks that I'm just plane old, geeky, clumsy, Danny Fenton, son of the most embarrassing ghost hunters. My mom's actually pretty good, but my dad drags her down since he doesn't know how to use their ghost hunting weapons. They're great parents, don't get me wrong, but in the last two years, they haven't realised that a ghost is living under their roof, which is a good thing because they probably would have tried to my ghost side out because they think that he's a menace. Which brings me to the second thing. Most people know that I'm a hero, but there are a select few that still think that I'm a menace, mostly adults, but no one thinks that I'm as bad as my parents. They love part of me, but want to rip the other part of me apart molecule by molecule. At least Valerie doesn't hunt me so much anymore. I think she's realised what is doing to her grades, but I'm not entirely sure. Weird, I'm almost to my class and there hasn't been a ghost fight and Dash hasn't tried to pummel me. Maybe this will be a good day after all.

"Hey, Fenton!" Dash yells as an icy blue wisp escapes my mouth. Looks like I spoke to soon.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	3. Chapter 3

I wince as I turn around. Dash doesn't seem to be in a very good mood today. My parents can probably hold the ghost off. Maybe I'll get lucky and it'll be the Box Ghost or the Lunch Lady. Hopefully it can be handled or kept under control for a few minutes without Danny Phantom because there is no way that I can get out of this one, but I might as well try to.

"Look, Dash, I'm going to be late for class. Can't you beat me up later?" I ask.

"No way, Fenturd!" He exclaims. "I've been having a rough day and I need my little punching bag to make me feel better." Crap. Well, I can either risk revealing my secret or I can let the town get destroyed. Ah, the struggle of being a hero. I sigh and brace myself for being beaten up, knowing that this will be the quickest way. I wince as he brings his fist down hard. It connects with my face and I fall to the ground, pretending to be over powered and not like I could beat him up at any given second.

"Dash, I really need to get to class. If you pick this up later, you can have an audience" I say, hoping that he'll go for it.

"Maybe I don't want an audience," he growls. I sigh as he brings his fist down agian. I have to get out of here. The town is in danger. I don't fight back at all, he'll just go longer and harder and that'll slow me down, of course with how long it's already been, the ghost could have left already. I think back to my dream for a second and I realise that I know what I meant when I was saying that I was two things at once. It was almost like it was in my perspective and someone else's, or two other people's perspectives, like saying that I'm a hero and amenace could be other people's perspective. I'm only thinking about it to make the time seem to fly. I don't need to be thinking about how long Dash is beating me up and every second that is wasted in stopping the ghost from destroying Amity Park. After a few minutes, Dash leaves and I fly out of the school as fast as I can, sporting a black eye that'll probably be healed by the end of the ghost fight. As Ifly, I can see massive damage to the city and as I get to where the damage is and I see him standing in the middle of it, smiling at me.

"Ah, Danny, you're here just in time," he says, the guy from my dream, the 'master'. The one that made me 'kill' my family, the ones that I love, Sam.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	4. Chapter 4

I start to feel my anger start to boil over. This guy's dead! I won't let him make me hurt them! I won't allow it! I won't kill my friends and I won't be controlled! I have to stop him. I start shooting ecto blasts at him.

"Tsk, tsk, young Daniel. You should be nicer to your master. I'm here to help you, Daniel. You need me, out you will not survive what is coming for you," he says. He doesn't even try to block my attacks, but I don't think that it's hurting him to much. He's to calm for it to, but my anger keeps me from stopping.

"Bullshit!" I yell. "You aren't helping me! You're going to kill them!" I saw it in my dream! I'm going to be a cold blooded murderer and it's all because of him! Why would he think that I would ever listen to him? Why would he think that I would let him make me do that? This guy must be out of his mind!

"No, you are. Your destined to kill, Daniel. Not become Dan, but a puppet. A mere puppet and I will be your master! You will be mine to control, Daniel! That's all you'll be and you will listen to me or you will perish trying to stop me!" He remains calm as I finally stop my barrage of ecto blast to look him square in the eye. I'm flying a few feet above the ground and he's on the ground, so I'm looking down at him.

I give him my most fierce stare and start growing, "I am not a puppet! I will not kill anyone! I won't listen to you, I refuse. It's not my destiny! I get to choose my own path, not you! I won't kill Sam!"

"It is your destiny, child. Very well, then. You have five days. You can either come to my side willingly, or you can come by force. If you come willingly, one person may live. You are advised to think of who in those five days. There is your choice, choose wisely. Goodbye, Daniel," he says, and before I can pound him, he disappears into thin air. I won't let him get away next time. I growl before realising how late I am going to be. Mr. Lancer isn't going to be to happy about this. I quickly fly back to school and change back into Fenton before getting a tardy pass. I pause outside of the door. Sam and Tucker is going to ask what happened and what ghost I fought. I don't want them to know about this one quite yet. I'll tell them at lunch, but I don't want any possibility of anyone over hearing our conversation or looking at our notes if we decide to pass notes about it. I sigh and open the door.

"Late agian I see, Mr. Fenton," the bald man greets me as I hand him my pass. I slide into my seat as a piece of paper lands on my desk. Great.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	5. Red red red

I look around. There's red everywhere. Red red red. All over me.

Red.

All over the walls.

Red.

All over bodies.

Red.

"Killer."

Red.

"Monster."

Red.

"Menace."

Red.

Red.

Red.

"Murderer!"

Red!

Red!

Red!

Everything is red!

Red!

Red! My jacket. My shirt. Blood.

Red! Red! Red! No more red!

I look up and see a red man. No more red. I let the light wash over me as I transform into Phantom.

"What the fuck!?"

"Danny!"

"That nerd is a hero!" I walk towards the Red Man.

"Danny! What are you doing?"

No more red. I must kill the red man.

"Danny! Sit back down!"

"Its just a test, dude."

"Mr. Fenton, if you have to go fight a ghost, you can leave," the Red Man says.

"No more red," I whisper.

"What?" The Red Man asks.

"NO MOR-" I get blasted back by something and land on the desks. I look up and see a girl. A girl of red has come to save the Red Man. I stand up.

"Danny! Snap out of it! It's m-" I blast the girl through the wall.

"Danny!" Someone grabs my shoulder and I look at them. Sam. I smile.

"I will protect you, Sam."

"Danny, what are you talking about? Why are you trying to hurt Mr. Lancer and Dani? Who is-" I didn't attack Mr. Lancer or Dani. I attacked the Red Man and the Red Girl.

"Get away from my puppet." I look and see 'Master'. "Have you already made your decision, my puppet?"

"Save Sam," I answer. I must keep Sam safe.

"Very well. Sam may live. Come along my puppet, we have work to do." I hand my red jacket to Sam and follow my master.

"Danny! No! Danny!"

"Let's rid the world of red," Master says.

"Yes."

"Danny!"

Sam's point of view:

"What just happened?" I ask.

"Its that ghost! We have to stop him! He's going to make Danny kill everyone!" Dani exclaims, flying back into the room.

"Who was that ghost?" I demand.

"Puppet Master, according to Clockwork. He makes other ghosts go crazy and destroy what they love. He was locked up, but someone let him go. We have to stop him before he drives Danny to complete insanity and takes all of his powers!" Dani explains.

"How are we supposed to stop him?" Tucker asks.

"You're not going to like the answer to that."

"You'll need our help, my dear," One ghost says as two of the most evil ghosts flies into the room.

"Oh no."

"We are not working with them!"

"You don't have a choice!" The Ghost repeats.

"What are you going to do, Vlad? You can't beat Danny when he's thinking straight, much less being controlled by an evil ghost!" I point out.

"Oh, my dear, we are just the distraction. You will be the one to take him down," Vlad says.

"What?" I demand.

"He can't kill you."

A/ n this story is going to be short, but it will be a roller coaster of sad emotions.


	6. Getting rid of the red part 1

A/n gore and character death ahead. You have been warned.

* * *

I smile as I slit his throat with a knife I made out of ice. I watch as the evil red slides down and soaks into his shirt. The Red Man is dead.

"Danny! What have you done?" I look up and see red hair. Evil evil red. I attack.

"No more red!" I yell as red sprays up on me. I hit her agian and there's more red. More red.

Red.

Red.

Red.

I will rid the world of the evil red. I hit her until the red stops oozing out.

"Jazz!" I hear a horrified shriek. I turn around. Red goggles. I must get rid of the red. I fly over and place my fingers over the red and push in. Glass breaks as I continue to push my fingers in. Red runs down her cheeks as she screams in pain. She falls to the floor.

"Oh my God.." I turn around in time to get tackled.

Jack's point of view:

I run into the school with my wife after we get a call from Sam saying Danny is Phantom and has gone insane.

"Where's Danny?" Maddie asks Tucker and Sam as soon as we find them.

"I don't know! Mr. Lancer went to go find him. We have to help him before he hurts someone!" Sam exclaims.

"We'll handkerchief it. You kids stay here," Maddie says.

"Valerie followed Mr. Lancer," Tucker says.

"We'll split up," I say. "If either of us finds that Valerie girl, we'll bring her back here. You kids make sure everyone here stays safe."

"Yes sir!" Maddie goes to the right and I go to the left. If I was a teenage girl, where would I hide? The cafeteria! I run towards the cafeteria as fast as I can. I open the door and find it empty exept for some food in the kitchen area. I walk out with a small tray of food and continue my search.

"Jazz!" I hear Maddie yell. I drop my food and start running towards my wife. I run into and knock over someone as I turn the corner.

"Valerie! Go back to your classroom, I'll handle this!"

"I can help!" She insists.

"No! It's not safe! Let the adults handle this! Go back to your classroom and help Sam and Tucker keep an eye on everyone!"

"No! I'm going to help you! I care about Danny, too!"

"So does Sam, but she's doing as she's told!" I hear Maddie yell and I run past the kid. I turn another corner and see a horrifying scene. Jazz...Maddie...no...

"Oh my god..." I hear Valerie whisper and I run and tackle Danny.

Valerie's point of view:

I watch as Danny stabs his dad in the chest. What have you become, Danny?

"My puppet. Aren't you going to try to stop him, Red Huntress?" I hear someone whisper. I put my suit on.

Sam's point of view:

Everyone screams when Danny flies in covered in blood holding Valerie's head. He throws it at Star and suddenly there's an knife made of ice in her head.

"All of you are coming with me," my friend-turned-monster says and suddenly we aren't in school anymore.

A/n I do not do not own Danny Phantom. I'm sorry for all the death(lack of details was for you guys, so I'm not apologizing for that). There will be more death in future chapters.


End file.
